Pokemon Heart & Soul
by UltimateTempest
Summary: One day ten year-old Ethan is summoned by his neighbor/resident Pokemon Professor Elm for an errand. Professor Elm usually enlists Ethan to help him here and there with different odd jobs, but this one is like none before. This errand will spark Ethan on a journey filled with excitement and wonder that will allow him to explore all of the mysteries this world has to offer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

PokéGenesis

In the dawn of time, after the great pokémon deity Arceus created the universe, Dialga set time in motion, and space was balanced by Palkia, the two leviathans as some call them rose and created the land and seas on the planet Earth.

These leviathans, Groudon and Kyogre, clashed in a great struggle. Groudon caused lava to rise from the pit of the newly created earth. Kyogre struck back fiercely with its powers over water and covered Groudon's land. The two battled on for a year until finally the great dragon of the sky Rayquaza flew down and banished the two to separate caverns where they could only be released by a certain pair of orbs.

Thus the earth was fully formed. Arceus looked out upon the world and saw how vibrantly Celebi had made the trees and plant life, and how clear and cool the water was that Kyogre had sprung. The sky was bright blue thanks to Rayquaza and Ho-Oh's good keeping. All was at peace.

Arceus thought it might be a little too peaceful. After all, there were only a handful of beings on this newly created planet. Sure, he had the lake guardians to keep him company as well as the other guardians that he had created to protect this planet from the fallen ones such as Giratina and Darkrai, but it still wasn't enough. There needed to be more living creatures.

Arceus cried out to his brethren. As it turned out, most of them shared his feelings. Therefore, Ho-Oh, the high guardian of the planet cast out a giant rainbow that encased the world and Arceus bestowed upon Ho-Oh the powers of creation and life. Up from the dirt rose more creatures. These were the first pokémon which would later evolve in several evolutionary branches. Among these first pokémon were Kabuto, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Lileep, Anorith, Cranidos, Shieldon, and Dratini- to name a few.

These creatures lived in harmony and the food chain began with Aerodactyl at the top. "Who will protect these creatures we have spawned if we are unable to protect them?" asked Lugia. "After all, most of us can only create certain things and not reproduce." There was much commotion at this point. No one could think of an answer.

"I know what we can do." Arceus said. The crowd became silent at the word of the creator.

"Speak, Lord Arceus, spread your wisdom among us." Ho-Oh begged.

"That is what I propose. We must create beings with a conscious and knowledge as we have." A stunned silence followed these words.

"You mean we're supposed to create lesser beings with the same power as we have, Lord Arceus?" Rayquaza asked.

"Not the same power; just more intellect then the pokémon we have created. They shall be created to watch over and protect the species of pokémon on this planet. As Ho-Oh has created the pokémon, I shall create these more powerful beings and I shall call them humans. These humans shall inherit this world and none of you may interfere with their world order unless absolutely necessary. Let us see how well they do and if they survive I shall create them from the dust of the earth and give them the means necessary to live and breed. They shall not spawn eggs but live young. Any who object to my thoughts and words? Speak now or hold your peace eternally."

Arceus looked around and waited to hear if any would speak up when none did he spoke again. "So it is written so shall it be."

A sandstorm like no other rose from the open planes of the earth and man was formed along with a woman. The man Arceus named Adam and the woman he named Eve and he placed them on a continent in the west. He divided the continent in half by borders. One half he deemed Kanto and the other he named Johto. He then returned to the heavens to meet with his guardians.

"Until these humans populate the planet each of you shall be divided among the earth. To the far South I send Moltres, to the far East I send Zapdos, to the far North I send Articuno, and to the far West I send Lugia. To guard the humans in the land of Kanto and Johto I send you, Ho-Oh. Protect them well and someday I shall return."

"You are leaving us, Lord Arceus?" Ho-Oh asked in disappointment.

"I must, my child, but fear not for I swear that in earth's darkest hour I shall return to protect what is rightfully mine. Now I take my leave to allow the flow of the universe to continue and to let humans and pokémon live their lives side by side." With these words, Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia vanished into the sky.

Millennia passed and, as Arceus had said, Adam and Eve had reproduced and people dominated the earth. Ho-Oh had taken refuge and rest in a tower the humans had constructed for him out of brass in the city of Ecruteak where he could watch over the continent from the center. Decades later Lugia flew from the West and settled in Ecruteak also where the natives built him a tower of tin. And the world rested peacefully until one dark day.

The earth had fallen under chaos. A dark ruler had risen and discovered a way to capture pokémon in magical stone objects. He was the unnamed king of the underground city of Pokemopolis. Using his dark shadow powers he had captured and enslaved Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno and now he had his greedy eyes set on Lugia and Ho-Oh. This of course was his greatest mistake.

He stormed Ecruteak with his army and fought his way to the Tin Tower wherein dwelt Lugia. He unleashed Zapdos and forced it to strike the tower with lightning causing a blaze to spring forth engulfing the tower. Lugia burst from the tower and caused hurricane-level winds to knock the king and his troops into the sea. Lugia then released the three legendary birds from the king's control and sent them to Kanto where they would dwell until the day Arceus is to return. Lugia then ascended and went to a group of islands to the west of Johto where he could rest and recover.

Ho-Oh looked over the city of Ecruteak and was filled with sorrow. What had Arceus' people done? Was war all that these "humans" had become enraptured in? Ho-Oh thought that the world was coming to a close and that Arceus would be returning soon, but he was wrong. Ho-Oh looked to the Tin Tower and heard the cries of three pokémon. How very sad indeed. He flew above the tower and saw the carcasses of the three deceased pokémon.

Feeling pity and sorrow that the three creatures had been smited by humanities evil he restored and renewed them. They became encased in a beautiful rainbow fire and the three leapt from the tower as new creatures. Ho-Oh named them Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. They each fled from the towers to roam the earth protecting it until the day when Arceus would return. And so our story will begin in a small town in Johto where a certain boy will become a man and show pokémon and humans alike that there can be harmony between pokémon and people once more.


	2. Episode 1: The Ultimate Decision

Episode 1

The Ultimate Decision:

Grass, Fire, or Water?

"What a beautiful day!" Ethan sighed as he got out of bed, stretched, and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He went to his closet and grabbed his black and yellow, Ultra Ball themed hoodie, and matching sweat pants and threw them on. Heading towards his bedroom door he snatched his trusty baseball cap off its perch and placed it on his head backwards.

Suddenly he heard a beep. _Oh, crap, I missed a call!_ He looked down at his pokégear. "Professor Elm, huh?" He looked at the voicemail light flashing then typed in his password.

"Hello, Ethan, this is Professor Elm." a nervous voice crackled through the speaker. "I'm calling because there was an errand I was hoping you could take care of. My aide and I are far too busy with preparations for Trainer's Week coming up to go and tend to it ourselves. If you'd come over to my lab, I'll make it worth your while. Thank you so very much! Hope to see you soon."

Ethan sighed _.Oh that Professor, always needing me to do odd jobs for him._ "Well, I might as well at least go and see what he wants." Traveling to Professor Elms Laboratory was no difficult task for Ethan as he lived right next door. He walked downstairs to see his mother who was in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Hey Mom!"

"Hi, sweetie. I'm making rice balls for lunch. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome!" Ethan smiled. His mother always made the best food. "Hey, Mom, after lunch I have to go see the Professor."

"Again? That's what? The third time this week?"

"Yeah, but he said he'd make it 'worth my while'."

"Doesn't he usually pay you for assisting him?"

"Yes, which is why I think this may be something more."

His mother gasped slightly. "You don't think…"

"Well, with Trainer's Week coming up, ya never know." He said with a smile.

"Hmmm, well don't get your hopes up dear. You know how odd Professor Elm can be sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for lunch, it was delicious! Need help cleaning up?"

"No thanks, I should be fine. You just run along, dear."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom!" He hugged her and then dashed out of the door.

"Professor, I'm here!"

"Is that you, Ethan?" Professor Elm's voice echoed from somewhere above.

Ethan stood in the entrance to the Elm Laboratory Library which had two floors the top of which had a big square hole in the center of the floor, so that the library was technically one room instead of two.

"Yes, where are you?"

"I'm up here!"

"Here!"

"Where?"

"Up-!" the Professor's words were cut short as he fell off the ladder and landed on his back. "-here." He continued weakly, sitting up.

"Oh no! Professor, are you alright?" Ethan rushed over to him.

Elm sat up and adjusted the glasses on his slim face. "Yes I think I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern. If you'll follow me, I'll tell you what mission I have in store for you today. I think you'll like it."

Elm was a thin lanky man with a curly tuft of brown hair in the center of his that was styled forward on his otherwise bald head. He donned a light blue button down shirt and a red tie under a long white lab coat and gray slacks. He had a constantly nervous aura about him, and could be a little socially awkward, but, overall, Ethan liked him.

They exited the library and went into the main laboratory. Ethan looked around at all the different machines and test tubes. The lab never failed to amaze him no matter how many times he came here.

Professor Elm broke their silence as they walked. "I believe you are familiar with Trainer week, Ethan?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Ethan's heart started to race a little at the sudden breach of the topic. "That's a very important event in New Bark Town! That's when three new trainers receive their first pokémon and start their quest to be a pokémon master!"

"Very good! And I believe you're one of those three this year, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir! And I can't wait!"

"Well, you might not have to." Ethan's heart leaped. _So I might have been right after all!_

"What do you mean, Professor?" They came to a stop in front of a cylindrical machine with a red dome over it. Professor Elm pressed a button and the dome split in half revealing three pokéballs.

"Within these pokéballs are the three starters."

"Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile!"

"Indeed!" Professor Elm couldn't help but smile at Ethan's enthusiasm. "I would like you to both assist me on an errand and do a little experiment for me.

Ethan's heart was almost pounding out of his chest at this point. "Firstly, the errand: I need you to go to Route 30 where my old friend lives. This certain friend is so in love with pokémon that almost everyone refers to him simply as Mr. Pokémon. Mr. Pokemon always claims to find these weird specimens and odd information and he's constantly contacting me to check things out. Although, this time it appears he actually has something solid for me to look at. Your mission is to travel through Route 29 on the outskirts of town here, go through Cherrygrove, and then head north through Route 30. Halfway through Route 30 there's a small hut that you can't miss. This hut belongs to Abe the Apricorn Man. Abe is a bit of an oddball but he should be able to direct you to Mr. Pokémon's house. Can you do all that for me, Ethan?"

"Well, I think I can, but isn't that a bit of a distance? I mean, I could get jumped by wild pokémon at any time."

"Indeed, which is why I've decided to send our 'experiment' with you. Today, you, Ethan McCann, shall, prematurely, begin your pokémon training. You will pick one of these three pokémon and travel with them to Route 30."

"Awesome! But how is that an experiment?"

"Well, normally, pokémon stay inside their pokéballs, but not you and your companion. I want you and whichever starter you choose to walk side-by-side as partners like the great Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu did. Normally I'm a man who tests pokémon physicality and a pokemon's behavior in general, but when I saw how powerful that Ash had become with his pokemon's trust and friendship it made me curious. So, Ethan, will you do it? Will you walk beside a pokémon for me as a friend and equal?"

"You know I will! I view pokémon that way anyway, so this'll be great!"

"Alright, looks like there's only one thing left to do then, Ethan. Pick your partner. You have three to choose as you already know. There's Chikorita which is a grass type, Cyndaquil which is a fire type, and Totodile which is a water type. Choose wisely, for this pokémon will be yours to keep."

"Hmmm… Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile… Can I see them, Professor?"

"You sure can. Just press the button in the center of each pokéball and they'll be released."

Ethan did as Elm said and three flashes of light unleashed three small pokémon. Chikorita was cute, it had small beads around its neck and a big leaf on its head and big, cute, red eyes. Cyndaquil was also cute with four spots on its back that spewed fire a couple of seconds after it was released. Totodile was cool looking with fangs and claws that looked menacing.

"Hmmm… it's so tough! They're all so awesome!"

"Yes, they certainly are." Agreed Professor Elm.

"Hmmm… I'm gonna have to make a decision though…"

His eyes darted between all three. First to Chikorita, then to Cyndaquil, and then to Totodile, then back to Cyndaquil, and then to Chikorita again. Then his eyes stopped and locked onto one of them. He looked it square in the eyes and shouted "I choose you!"

He picked the pokémon up, bid farewell to Professor Elm and then left the Lab. On his way out the Professor shouted after him, "this errand may take a couple of days. Don't forget to tell your mother!"

"Thanks, Professor, I will!"

"Well, Cyndaquil, our adventure starts today!" Ethan said looking down at his new little friend. "I can't wait to show you to Mom, she'll be ecstatic!"

"Cyn!"

"You're so awesome! All you can say is your name, right?"

"Cyn! Cyndaquil!" it squeaked back.

"Right, I'm sure I'll get to understand you someday!" he laughed.

They arrived back at Ethan's house and he entered to show his mom his new Cyndaquil and, as he predicted, she exploded with joy.

"Oh honey! It's such a darling! Just look at it! So cute!"

Cyndaquil's dark face got a tint of red as it blushed and looked down bashfully.

"It's okay, Cyn, I think you look cool!" Ethan reassured it.

"Cyndaquil!" it perked up and gave a big mousy smile.

"Well, we should start out before it gets too dark!"

"Right, take care of yourself, dear!"

"Cyn!"

"Oh, and you take care too, Cyndaquil!"

"We will! Be back in a couple days!"

So, Ethan and his new Cyndaquil set off into the sunset-lit Route 29. What excitement will await them on this journey to Mr. Pokemon's? Only the future will tell!

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Embark from New Bark!

Episode 2

Embark from New Bark!

"Well, Cyndaquil, here we go. One more step and we'll officially be out of New Bark and on Route 29!" An Eastern breeze rustled the tuft of hair sticking out of the front of Ethan's backwards baseball cap. "Who knows what we'll face out there. Whatever comes our way, though, we have each other. Right, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyn!" it said bobbing its head.

"And here" he lifted his right foot to take a step out into the unknown "we g-ahhh!"

"Wait!" came a voice down the road from behind that startled Ethan so much that he stumbled and fell on his butt. "Ethan! I forgot to give you something!"

He looked back to see Professor Elm running down the path behind him.

He got to his feet to greet the Professor. "What's up, Professor Elm?"

"I forgot to give you something important! Here." The Professor held out his hand upon which rested a rust-colored rectangle with a blue sphere in the middle."

"A Pokedex! Thanks, Professor!"

"You're very welcome! If you encounter a Pokemon, just press that blue button and it will open and display information on whatever you point it at. Now, go make me proud!"

Thank you again, Sir! Wish us luck, we may need it." Ethan chuckled nervously.

"Good luck to you, Ethan and Cyndaquil!"

"Cyn!"

"Thanks, Professor! See ya in a couple days!" with these words Ethan and Cyndaquil took their first steps into the untamed wild.

"It's gettin' pretty late, eh buddy? Wonder if we'll come across any nocturnal wild pokémon like Hoothoot or Spinarak."

"Cyndaquil." It shivered

"Aww, you look a little frightened, buddy. It's okay, you're a fire-type. I'm sure you can burn through anything that comes our way."

"Cyn-da-quiiil."

"Here, why don't you sit on my shoulder for a little while?" Ethan bent down and held out his arm like a ramp so Cyndaquil could climb up. The little Fire Mouse scampered up his arm and perched itself on his shoulder. "There ya go, little buddy."

Ethan continued traveraing Route 29 with Cyndaquil sitting on his right shoulder. "It's getting a little darker, bud, how about a little light?"

"Cyndaquil!" the four big pores on its back lit up in blaze casting a light around them so they could see.

"Hooooot!" came a sound nearby as a small round bird with huge red eyes flew into the air from a nearby tree.

"It's a Hoothoot, Cyndaquil! Ya must've startled it." Ethan reached into his pocket frantically. "I wish the Professor would have given us some pokéballs, then we could catch it. Guess we'll just have to use this one as practice. Ready for your first battle, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyn!" the flame on its back burned brighter.

"Alright! Let's see, what kind of attacks do you know? Well, you're a fire-type, so let's hit it with a flamewheel!"

"Cyn?" it cocked its head to the side at Ethan.

"What? What's wrong, you don't know flamewheel?"

"Cyndaquil…" it shook it's head.

"Oh, that's right, you're at a low level because you're just starting out yourself. Hmmm… How about ember attack?"

"Cyndaquil." It shook it's head again.

"What? That's the most basic fire-type attack there is!"

Cyndaquil dropped its head in shame. "Cyn…"

"Awww, don't get sad, you'll learn it eventually! That's the whole point of battling! You have to gain experience just as much as I do! Let's go! Quick, before it gets away, hit it with your tackle attack!"

Cyndaquil perked up and leaped at the Hoothoot who was now trying to fly away. Cyndaquil missed, landed and bounced back up nailing it in the stomach. Hoothoot landed on the lowest branch of a nearby tree. "Cyndaquil, climb that tree and tackle it again!"

"Cyndaquil!" It dashed forward, then up the tree and ran at the Hoothoot. Hoothoot flew into the air and Cyndaquil leaped after it nailing it with another tackle.

"Yeah! That's it, buddy!"

"Hooo!" Cyndaquil landed and Hoothoot rammed it with a tackle of its own.

"Wow! What power! I definitely wanna catch one! Cyndaquil, tackle it again!"

Cyndaquil dashed and then leapt and nailed Hoothoot in the gut again. Hoothoot retaliated quickly with a peck while it was in mid-air sending Cyndaquil rocketing to the ground.

"Oh no! Cyndaquil, are you okay?"

"Cyndaquil! Cyn!" Cyndaquil got up and dashed at Hoothoot giving it another tackle hard in the chest. Hoothoot hit the earth unconscious.

"YEAHHH!"

"CYYYN!"

"Our first battle against a wild pokémon was a success! Good job, Cyndaquil! Now let's get some well deserved rest! I'll set up the tent."

Little did Ethan and Cyndaquil know, evil was lurking in the shadows waiting to strike. From the leaves a duo of evildoers was strategizing ready to pounce. "When the boy falls asleep, we nab that rare Cyndaquil and send it to the boss." A sweet yet sinister female voice said in the shade.

"This is gonna be quite a cakewalk, Cassidy." A male voice croaked.

"Indeed it is, Butch. We certainly lucked out with this one."

When will these evildoers strike? Will Ethan and Cyndaquil be ready to fend them off when all Cyndaquil can use is tackle? Find out on the next episode of Pokemon Heart and Soul!

 ** _To Be Continued_** …


	4. Episode 3: Midnight Showdown!

Episode 3

Midnight Showdown!

"CYYYYN!" was the cry that Ethan was awoken to. He leaped out of his sleeping bag just in time to see a shadowy figure weaving through the trees away from his campsite.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with my Cyndaquil!" he yelled as he dashed after the thief.

As he got closer, a blur suddenly busted from the bushes, ran across his path, he tripped over it, and fell flat on his face. Looking up he grunted "Cyn-daquil… no…"

Suddenly, he heard a shrill laugh coming from behind him. He slowly sat up, and turned to see who the newcomer was.

"Foolish child. Playing with fire, are we? You know it'll only get you burned, right?"

"Who are you? Where's my Cyndaquil?" Ethan didn't have a good feeling about this woman. She stood with a cockiness and a sneer like none other he had encountered before. From what he could see, she had blond hair and she was dressed in all black with a red letter "R" on her shirt. But wait, that was the emblem of… No, it couldn't be. They disbanded years ago.

He got to his feet. "Who do you think you losers are impersonating Team Rocket? They broke up three years ago when the great Ash Ketchum defeated Giovanni. Is this some sort of prank?"

"How dare you? 'The great Ash Ketchum'." She sneered. "For your information, just because Giovanni declared Team Rocket as 'disbanded' doesn't mean everyone shared his opinion. In fact, no one did except for a certain trio of losers who ended up leaving the organization. In the past three years the higher-ups of Team Rocket have kept us going, although it's been mostly small-time operations. Speaking of which, this is one of them."

"Okay, now you're speaking fairy tales. Why the heck should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I'm telling the truth, little boy. Why else would we steal your Cyndaquil? We already have pokémon of our own."

"How should I know why you're taking Cyndaquil? All I want is for you to give him back now or you'll be sorry!"

"Heh, what are you going to do if we don't? I mean, that is you're only pokémon, right?"

Okay, so she had a point. That wasn't going to stop Ethan though.

"I'll call the police with my pokégear!"

"Oh please. By the time they would get here we'd be long gone, and I doubt you have the resources to stall for time."

Again, a good point. Now Ethan didn't know what to do. So, he did the one thing he could think of. He grabbed a nearby rock and launched it at the blond bimbo in one fluid motion. He heard a crumbling sound as a dark beast appeared knocking the rock to pieces.

"Now it's time to show you what happens when you play with fire! Houndour, use your flamethrower!"

Houndour opened its mouth unleashing a burst of flame. The attack was coming too fast; there was no way Ethan could dodge it. Suddenly, and miraculously the fire stopped. The flame took the shape of a bird and flew into the sky. The fire-bird flew in a circle and then soared back at the Rocket member and her Houndour. They both leaped away avoiding the strike.

"Cassidy! We have a problem!" a guy with green hair wearing the same attire as the girl Rocket yelled in a high-pitched croaking voice as he came barreling down the path with a damaged-looking Raticate at his side. Behind him, a Drowzee was following him, its eyes glowing blue with psychic energy.

"Butch, why on earth is that thing attacking you and where's the mouse?" Cassidy shrieked in rage.

"Right here!" came a suave voice from behind both Cassidy and Ethan.

They both spun around to see a young man clad in turquoise and purple standing on a low tree branch. He had long brown hair- a shock of which hung over his forehead- tied back in a ponytail. In his left arm he held Cyndaquil. "Eusine; at your service." He said as he leapt gracefully down from his perch, and handed Cyndaquil to Ethan. "You should really take better care of that Cyndaquil, young man."

"Y-yes, thank you very much! Who exactly are you, though?"

"I just told you, I'm Eusine!"

"Right, I caught that… but WHO are you?"

"Now is not the time to give you my whole life story. First I have to get rid of these two."

"Oh yeah." Ethan had become so startled he completely forgot about the two crooks behind him who had tried to steal Cyndaquil. When he turned his attention back to them, they seemed to be as dumbfounded as he was.

"Identify yourselves. You bear the mark of the disbanded Team Rocket. That makes me curious. Who are you?"

The two started laughing and jumped back to back shouting "Prepare for trouble and make it double!"

Cassidy began their 'introduction' with "To infect the world with devastation!"

This line was followed by Butch who exclaimed "To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket; circling earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

This motto was ended by the Raticate with... well, its name. "Raticate!"

There was a moment- or two- of complete silence as the wind blew through the trees. This silence was finally broken by Eusine who said "You know you could have just said 'We're Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket' and been done with it. It was very unnecessary of you to go through that crappy poem."

Cassidy and Butch's faces glowed red with rage.

"Houndour, blast that poetry-hating jerk with a flamethrower!" shouted Cassidy.

"Hound-!" It's attack was cut short as Drowzee pounded it in the jaw from below and sent it rocketing (no pun intended) backward into Cassidy sending them both skidding into a tree.

"Raticate, Hyperfang!"

"Raticate!" it leaped at Drowzee who, in turn, used its psychic powers to lift Raticate off the ground and launch it at Butch. They joined Cassidy at the base of the tree."

"Drowzee, return!" Eusine recalled his Drowzee in a flash of light and then in another flash sent out another pokémon. "I choose you, Voltorb!" In a flash a round red and white pokémon resembling a large pokéball appeared.

"Wow, that's an electric type, isn't it?" Ethan asked impressed.

"Indeed. Now, see its power! Voltorb, send those Rocket creeps packing! Thundershock!"

"Voltorb!" It closed its eyes and from it's body lightning struck out towards the base of the tree and, in a flash, an explosion ripped from the ground.

The tree fell and Cassidy, Butch, Houndour, and Raticate were sent skyward with a cry of "Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Ethan stared into space as the Rockets became a mere twinkle in the distance. "Wow, thank you so much, Eusine!"

"Not a problem! Now, what is your name, my friend?"

"Oh, how rude of me, I never introduced myself! I'm Ethan, and you've already met Cyndaquil." He said indicating Cyndaquil who was standing next to him on the ground.

"Well, Ethan, Cyndaquil, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're a very lucky guy! If I hadn't been out here you would have been sunk."

"Yeah, you're right. Why were you out here anyway?"

"Well, you see, I am studying to become the greatest legendary pokémon expert in the world!"

"A legendary pokémon expert?"

"Yes. Legendary pokémon are pokémon that are so rare and powerful that it's hard to prove they even exist. They have shown up in folklore all over this planet of ours. Ancient civilizations are said to have had direct contact with the legendary pokémon and even worshipped some of them as gods."

"I see." Was all Ethan could think to say. "That still doesn't explain why you're here.

"Ah, well I am currently on the trail of my favorite legend of all: Suicune."

"Suicune?"

"One of the legendary beasts. The legendary beasts are a triad of pokémon who are said to have been created by Ho-Oh the great legendary bird that once guarded this land. Legend says that Ho-Oh and Lugia once dwelled in the city of Ecruteak. The Ancients built towers for both of them. One tower made of brass where Ho-Oh perched, and the other of tin for Lugia to sit upon. Then, one night, a thunderstorm hit. This thunderstorm sparked a fire on the brass tower. Three pokémon were caught in the blaze. Ho-Oh had pity on these three and- using its mighty powers- transformed the three into the legendary beasts: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Eventually rain came and the fire died. After this Ho-oh mysteriously vanished never to be seen again."

"So what became of the beasts?"

"Well, that's just it, no one knows. The beasts vanished. But Suicune allegedly was last seen somewhere along this route we're on right now."

"No way!"

"Oh yes. In fact, the reason I was awake and out roaming is because, beyond my tent light, I could've sworn I'd seen a blue light. Suicune is supposed to glow with a strange, blue aura."

"So, why is Suicune your favorite? I mean, since Ho-oh is all-powerful, it would probably be my favorite."

"Well, Suicune is known as the embodiment of the North Wind. Its also the guardian of the water. When I was a child, my father would always tell me stories about the legendary beasts. Suicune was always the centerpiece of these stories. Ever since those days it has been my favorite and, someday, I will meet Suicune and ask it to be my partner!"

"You want to try to tame Suicune?"

"Not tame it. That would be virtually impossible. I merely want it to stand by me in battle of its own free will."

"Why would Suicune choose to stand by you?"

Eusine's face turned red. "Are you suggesting that I am unworthy?"

"No, no! Not at all! I was just wondering out of all the people in the world, why would it stand by you?"

"Because Suicune will join the one who is destined to save the world from destruction! I believe that I am that person!"

"Oookay, if you say so, Eusine."

"You doubt me?"

Ethan sighed. "No, Eusine. Let's just get some sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow. I need to be in Cherrygrove by noon at least."

"Ah, okay. I'll move my tent over here just in case those thieves come back again."

"Thank you, that'd be great."

"So why exactly are you headed to Cherrygrove?

"Well, it's not my final stop. I'm on an errand for Professor Elm. I'm heading to Mr. Pokémon's house."

"Wait, you mean THE Professor Elm? You know him?"

"Of course! His laboratory is right next to my house."

"Wow!"

"Eh, it's really not that fascinating."

"Professor Elm is regarded as a pokémon genius!"

"Is he really?" _That klutz is a genius?_

"Of course he is! How can you not know that?"

"I don't know. Well, I really need to get some shut-eye."

"Oh, right." Eusine laughed.

"Hey, Eusine."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for saving Cyndaquil."

"Cyn!"

"No problem, Cyndaquil."

"Thanks for saving my life, too."

"Saving your life?"

"You know, when Houndour used it's flamethrower on me and you had Drowzee send the attack back."

"I don't understand. I didn't even know Houndour attacked you. I must've been fighting Butch at the time."

Ethan was perplexed by this. "But the flame… it was transformed into a bird and went flying back at Houndour…"

"Changed into a bird?"

"Yeah… huh. Oh well, must've been my imagination or something."

 _Or perhaps not_ thought Eusine. _What if it was that pokémon… a flamethrower turning into a phoenix? Very curious._

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	5. Episide 4: My One and Only Phanpy!

**Episode 4**

 **My One and Only Phanpy!**

"Cyndaquil, tackle attack!"

"Cyn!" the fire mouse pokémon cried as it launched itself at the wild Sentret who went flying to the ground.

"Sen… tret…" it said weekly getting back on its feet.

"Alright, Cyndaquil, finish this with another tackle attack!" Ethan commanded with a smile. Cyndaquil was bound to learn a new attack after this battle.

"Cyndaquil!" it cried as it struck Sentret with a full-on tackle again. Sentret hit the dust unconscious.

"Aaaalriiight!" exclaimed Ethan as he leaped into the air.

"Cyn!" cried Cyndaquil joining him.

"Cyndaquil, did you learn any new attacks? Try an ember!"

"Cyndaquiiiil!" Cyndaquil opened its mouth an out came a blast of… smoke…

Behind them Eusine sighed. "That's a smokescreen attack."

"Well… at least you learned something, Cyndaquil…"

"Are you done dawdling? It's almost eleven o' clock and Cherrygrove isn't even within our view yet." This had been Ethan's third battle against a wild pokémon today.

"Hey, isn't it good for us to get stronger so we're more prepared to tackle Route 30?"

"Cyn." agreed Cyndaquil.

"Well, yes, but you'll also be able to get stronger by battling pokémononRoute 30."

"I guess you're right, Eusine. Let's get going."

"Alright then."

Just then, a wild Rattata appeared. "Wait!" Ethan exclaimed. "Just one more battle!"

"Ugh! You're giving me a headache, Ethan!"

As they walked along Route 29, a building surrounded by thick trees came into view. "Hey, Eusine, what do you think that place is?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep walking or we'll never make it to Cherrygrove. Wasn't getting there by noon your idea?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts', Ethan!"

"C'mon! I'm just curious."

"No!"

"It says 'Entrance to Route 46.' That's odd…"

"What is?"

"I could have sworn I heard somewhere that Route 46 is connected to Blackthorn City."

"Fascinating." Eusine said with as little interest as possible.

"That's the city that Lance the Dragon Tamer was raised in. He's the highest ranking member of the Elite Five!"

"I, as well as everyone else in the world, am aware of who Lance the Dragon Tamer is. However, this does not change our plans. We are still going to reach Cherrygrove City if I have to knock you unconscious and lug you there myself!"

"Geez, soooryy! Fine, but what if… oh, nevermind."

"What if what?"

"Nah, nothing, forget it."

"What if what, Ethan?"

"I was just gonna say, Blackthorn is said to be a very mystical and mysterious place. What if Suicune was heading there when you spotted it last night?"

"S-S-Suicune could be in Blackthorn?"

"Well, I mean it's a possibility, but it doesn't matter. Like you said, we have to keep moving if we're gonna make it to Cherrygrove by noon."

"Y-yeah, that's right! Let's go!" and he began walking on past the building.

Ethan yawned "Yeah, that's a shame. He might even be on Route 46 behind that building. That'd mean he'd be literally a few yards from us. Oh well, time's a wastin'."

Eusine grabbed the back of Ethan's collar and began dragging him towards the Route 46 entrance building; Cyndaquil following behind. "Fine, we'll go. Happy?

"You just wanna see Suicune."

"Shut-up, Ethan."

"You know it's true!"

"I said to shut-up, Ethan!"

"There, happy? We're here and there's no Suicune, let's go back!"

Ethan laughed. "You wish! Come on! We still have to go to Blackthorn! Suicune might be there, remember?"

"Ethan, according to the map on my pokégear, Route 46 is about ten miles long and Blackthorn City is all the way at the end. Besides, do you see those ledges down there? There's no way we can climb them."

"You have a pokégear too?"

"Of course. It's the perfect tool for keeping in touch with important people and knowing where you are."

"How come mine doesn't have a map?"

"You must not have a map card. Anyway, stop trying to change the subject!"

"Howdy!" A boy with a straw hat and overalls said as he approached them from down the road. "Are either of you trainers by any chance?"

"We both are." Said Ethan taken aback.

"My name is Phil. Phil the Phanpy Breeder is what they call me around here."

"'Around here'? What, do you live on this Route?" asked Eusine.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My hut is right over across that field. How would you fellas like to come have lunch and, in exchange, one of you has to battle me?"

"Lunch and a pokémon battle? You're on, Phil!"

"No you're not." Said Eusine.

"He's not?" asked Ethan.

"No, and neither are you. Are you forgetting? We wanted to be to Cherrygrove by noon! Noon, Ethan! It is now 11:45!"

"Calm down. You're such a party-pooper, Eusine! I don't know about you, but I haven't had any food since yesterday morning."

Eusine's stomach growled in agreement and he sighed. "Fine, but let's make this quick… and no battling!"

"Sorry, buddy, no battle; no lunch."

"Okay. Let's just go eat and get it over with."

"So how long have you been trainers?" Phil asked over lunch.

"I just started yesterday." Said Ethan.

"A newbie, huh? How about you, Eusine?"

"About six years. Though I haven't done allthatmuch training."

"Hmmm, six years is still a long time." He mused. "Ethan."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're ready to battle me yet."

"What? Why not? You said-"

"I know, but I've been a trainer for two years. There's no way you can beat me as you are now. Besides, I still plan to collect my payment for lunch."

"But how're you-"

"Eusine," Phil said standing up "as payment for lunch, I challenge you to a one-on-one pokémon battle with no time limit!"

"Me? Battle? But-"

"But nothing. Either you battle me or I'll have to ask you to give me my lunch back and I know a way my Phanpy can help with that." He said sinisterly.

"Oh well, guess it can't be helped." Eusine stood up also. "Let's get this over with."

"Right, follow me." Phil led them to the open field. "This'll be our arena. Any objections?"

"No, this is a perfect place to kick your butt." Eusine replied smartly.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Phil pulled out a pokéball and released his Phanpy. It was a cute little thing that resembled a small, gray elephant without tusks.

"Phanpy!" it squeaked.

"Go, Voltorb!" shouted Eusine as he sent out his pokéball-resembling pokémon.

"Vol-torb" it said mechanically.

"Heh, stupid choice!" gloated Phil.

"Eusine!" exclaimed Ethan in awe "Why on earth would you choose an electric-type? Isn't Phanpy a ground type?"

"Why yes it is. Which is why it's the perfect challenge."

"If you say so, Eusine, if you say so." Said Ethan. _There's no way he can win this._

"Phanpy, use your takedown!" Phanpy rushed Voltorb at a reckless speed.

"Voltorb, roll to the left!" Voltorb rolled over as Eusine had commanded and Phanpy came to an abrupt stop, but not before jarring its legs and smashing it's trunk into the ground. "Takedown is a powerful move, but it also has a side-effect that can be dangerous, especially if it misses. Voltorb might not look like much, but it is an electric-type which means it's got speed."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Enough talk, more action!"

"Side effect?" asked Ethan.

"Takedown does massive damage, but it also harms the user a little bit as well." Explained Phil.

"Hmmm..."

"Phanpy, give it a rollout!"

"Voltorb, counter with your rollout!"

Phanpy rolled into a shape that almost looked like a wheel with ears and sped at Voltorb at high speed. Voltorb- being a ball already- rolled forward as well at high speed.

"Voltorb, alpha maneuver!"

"Alpha maneuver?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, I give some of my strategies code names so my opponents won't know what I'm telling my pokémon to do. Voltorb's alpha maneuver: first, Voltorb changes the course of its rollout and rolls to the right, then it spins around like the ball it is and shoots back behind the enemy completing its rollout." And this is exactly what Voltorb had done. It was now chasing Phanpy. Phanpy smacked into the side of one of the rock-formations and fell back with a headache.

"Ha, some maneuver, but it's still gonna strike the side of the rock just like Phanpy. The momentum is too great for it to change its course again!" shouted Phil.

"Sonicboom, Voltorb!" Voltorb unleashed a low-pitched burst of sound which reverberated from its body. The wave not only hit Phanpy, but also sent Voltorb rolling backwards until it came to a stop.

"Phanpy!" Shouted Phil as Phanpy staggered to its feet.

"Phan!" It rushed at Voltorb with what appeared to be another takedown.

"Voltorb, use supersonic!" Voltorb unleashed high-pitched sound waves that weren't near as harsh as its sonicboom had been. These sound waves entered Phanpy's ears and it suddenly changed direction, rushed over to a bush and started smashing its head into it. "Supersonic is a sound wave that causes the opponent to become confused." Said Eusine.

"Phanpy, return!" recalled Phil. "Well, I lost. Looks like I have a lot more trainin' to do. Oh well. Eusine, thank you for a great match! Your tactics were superb and I learned a lot! Ethan, someday, when you get stronger, we will battle. I promise."

They all shook hands and then Ethan and Eusine were on their way out of Route 46 and back on Route 29.

"Aw man!" complained Eusine. "It's already three o'clock! We wasted four hours on that blasted route!"

Ethan laughed "Oh well, we should be in Cherrygrove by dusk!"

And so our heroes are headed to Cherrygrove City once more! What adventures will await them when they get there? Stay tuned and find out on the next Pokemon Heart and Soul!

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	6. Episode 5: Cheery Cherrygrove

Episode 5

Cheery Cherrygrove!

"Finally!" Exclaimed Eusine as he and Ethan stood at a crossroad atop a small ridge.

The sun was shining; a wind flowed up off the valley below. In front of them stood a sign that read _Welcome to Cherrygrove City: The City of Fragrant Flowers! Population: 40_

"We're finally at Cherrygrove!" Eusine reiterated.

"'Population: 40'?" whined Ethan. "That's hardly enough to be considered a city don'tcha think? I mean, New Bark Town only has 20 people."

"Yes, according to the pokégear, Cherrygrove is the smallest city in all of Johto."

Ethan looked over at him with a droll look on his face. "Gee, can that thing tell me my horoscope?"

Eusine looked blankly back at him. "Sure, what month were you born in?"

Ethan's head dropped and he heaved a sigh. "Forget it. Let's just go check out what's going on down in the city."

"Kris, could you come down here, please?" A woman shouted up the stairs of her house.

"Coming, Mom!" came the reply followed shortly by a young girl with dark blue hair which was pulled back and styled down into a pair of long, thick pigtails that frayed out at the ends. She wore a white beanie cap with a red pokéball symbol on it. "What's up, Mom?" she asked as she came down the stairs.

"Professor Elm just called, and he's speeding up Trainer's Week. He wants you to go see him to get your first pokémon immediately!" Kris' mother beamed. Her little girl was growing up and was finally going to start her quest.

Kris' mouth dropped "You mean it?! I'm gonna become a trainer already?"

"That's what he said, dear! So get packing!"

"Too late," she said as she dashed up to her room with a giggle "I'm already packed!"

Five minutes later she returned with her backpack on her shoulders and a huge grin on her face. "I'm ready!"

"You're gonna do great things, Kris, I just know it."

"Thanks, Mom, that means a lot to me. I just hope he still has the pokémon I want when I get there!"

"Well then hurry along, baby girl!" Kris' mother stopped herself. "I guess I can't call you that anymore, you're all grown up now. A real trainer!"

"Oh, Mom, stop it!" she laughed. "I'll see you in a couple of days. I have to pass back through here again you know."

"Yes, I know. Take the shortcut to New Bark that I told you about."

"Okay, I will, Mom."

"But remember, on your way back, you can't take that route because the ledges are too high to climb."

"Right. Well, this is goodbye for now. See ya in a day or two!" With these words, Kris pranced out her front door and started her trek toward New Bark Town where she would start her quest.

"So, this is Cherrygrove, huh? It's peaceful here." Sighed Ethan.

"Yeah," agreed Eusine "I know what you mean. This place makes me happy just being here." They both closed their eyes as the sat on a bench by the Pokémon Center taking a break from their travels.

"That's probably because of the many assorted flowers we grow mixed with the sea to the west." Came a voice that made them both open their eyes and look up. Standing right in front of them was a girl who was no older than Ethan. "Hi, I'm Kris. Judging by that Cyndaquil, you must be a new trainer."

"Yeah, that's right." Replied Ethan. "What of it?"

"Well," she said brusquely "no need to be rude. I'm on my way to New Bark to go get my first pokémon right now. Were you the first one to get yours?"

"Yeah, I was." Ethan smiled and stood up. "Sorry for the rudeness, I just thought you were trying to knock me for being a newbie. The name's Ethan."

"Nice to meet you Ethan! And who might your friend be?"

Eusine bowed with a cordial flick of his hand. "Eusine, at your service."

"It's a pleasure. Well, I gotta get going. I want to get there so I can get the pokémon I want. Thankfully, you didn't take it."

"Okay, hope to see you again sometime!" said Ethan.

"You too!" and off she dashed.

Ethan turned to Eusine. "Hey, let's spend tonight at the Pokémon Center."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

"Tomorrow we should reach Mr. Pokemon's house! I'm excited!"

"Yeah, tomorrow's a big day. Let's go get some rest so we can start bright and early!"

"Gee, I'm already halfway there according to my pokégear." Said Kris as she made her way down another ledge. "I should probably stop and set up camp though." Suddenly, a blue blur shot past her. She spun around to see the most beautiful pokémon. It was a four-legged creature that glowed a deep, mystical blue. It stared at Kris for a couple seconds and then bounded into the forest. "What was that thing?"

Night fell upon our heroes and off to dream land they went to recover their strength for the big day that would follow.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	7. Episode 6: To Stop a Thief!

Episode 6

To Stop a Thief!

"There it is!" exclaimed Kris with overwhelming joy at the sight of Professor Elm's Pokemon Laboratory. "Now it's time to take my first step!" She walked toward the door when she spotted a boy with long red hair looking in the side window of the lab. She decided to see what he was up to. "Hey, I'm Kris and you are…?"

"Buzz-off." He sneered.

"Buzz-off? That's an odd name. Your parents must've hated you!" she joked.

"Heh, if you only knew! And no, that is not my name. Just, leave me alone."

"Hmph! Fine! Have it your way then." And she stormed off and entered Elm's Laboratory.

"Hellooo! Professor Elm, I'm here to pick up my pokémon and start my journey!" She was greeted by silence. "Is anyone here?" she called. Still no answer. "Hmmm, I guess my journey'll have to wait. Guess I'll just go explore town.

She walked out to see the boy from before dashing away... in a hurry... in the direction of Route 29. "That's fishy… I wonder where he's off to in such a rush. I'm following him!" she decided. And so the chase began.

Ethan stretched and got out of the bed at the Pokémon Center. He looked out the window. "Eusine, it's a beautiful day!"

"Sure is! Perfect for getting to Mr. Pokemon's house!"

"You ready to get going, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyndaquiiil!" it squeaked with a smile on its cute, little face.

"Then let's gooo!" exclaimed Ethan who dashed down the stairs with Cyndaquil by his side and Eusine close behind.

"Thank you ever so much for taking care of Drowzee and Voltorb for me, Nurse Joy!" Eusine said as he picked up the pokéballs containing his two pokémon.

"Not a problem." Nurse Joy smiled sweetly.

"Yeah," said Ethan "Thanks for healing up Cyndaquil too!"

"Anytime. You two come back anytime you feel you and your pokémon could use some rest."

"So, Eusine, are Voltorb and Drowzee your only pokémon?" Ethan asked him as they exited the Pokémon Center.

"Of course not! After six years of training, I've caught and trained several pokémon. But I left all but these two at home. I just caught Voltorb and Drowzee before leaving the Kanto Region."

"You're from the Kanto Region?" Ethan asked in shock. That was where _the_ Ash Ketchum was from.

"That's right. I hail from Celadon City. It's one of Kanto's big cities, much like your Goldenrod."

"I've been to Goldenrod a couple of times. They have nice shops."

"I'll have to go there sometime. I've only heard about it. Kanto's Professor Oak moved out here recently and has a radio show on the air from Goldenrod's Radio Tower."

"Whoa! Really? THE Professor Oak is in Johto?"

"Indeed he is. I met him once."

"You _met_ Professor Oak?" Ethan had stars in his eyes he was so impressed. The guy he was traveling with had met the man who had given Ash Ketchum his first pokémon!

"Yes, it was a few months before I left for Johto."

"That is so cool!"

"Oh, look, here's Cherrygrove's northern exit. We're about to enter Route 30"

"Finally!" exclaimed Ethan.

"So… Do you even know how to get to Mr. Pokémon's house?"

Ethan's heart sunk. "No... I don't…"

"Great." Sighed Eusine.

"Wait!" Ethan remembered what Professor Elm had said. "I have to find Abe's House. Apparently he's the 'Apricorn Man'. According to Professor Elm, Abe's house is right down this path here and we can't miss it."

"Ha, you're impressed that I met Professor Oak, and you know Professor Elm!"

"Oh yeah, you told me that Elm is famous. I forgot." Ethan laughed. "Are you sure that he's famous, by the way?"

"Yes I'm sure! He's the leading authority on pokémon behavior!"

"Isn't that Professor Oak?"

"No, Professor Oak is the authority on pokémon-people behavior and interactions. Oak focuses on how pokémon develop due to how they're raised by trainers with different personality types and how those trainers raise them, whereas Elm focuses on how they behave in the wild, on their own, and their different attacks and abilities."

"Ah, gotcha." Although Ethan didn't fully understand what the difference was, he would take Eusine's word. "Look! There's a hut right there and there's an apricorn tree right next to it! That must be Abe's!"

"Well, let's go then!"

He had done it! He managed to break into Elm's Laboratory and steal the two remaining pokémon that the loser with the backwards baseball cap didn't take. Now he could become the best trainer in the world. He would raise these two and many more pokémon that he would capture and raise to be powerful battling machines! There was no one who could stop him now! _Wait, what's this?_ A girl had just stepped out on the path in front of him. It was the girl from earlier. What was she doing here?

"Stop right there!" she shouted.

But he wasn't going to stop for some girl without any pokémon. "Out of my way!" He shouted producing a pokéball from his pocket and unleashed a small, blue, bipedal, crocodile-looking creature with a red spine on its back. It shouted "Totodile!"

"Use Scratch, Totodile! Knock her out of my way!"

The girl stood her ground and at the last second she stepped swiftly to the side and somersaulted until she was inches from the boy. He flung his arm out to grab her, but she ducked and launched an uppercut at the boy who stepped back to avoid it. However, the punch was just a distraction from her real goal. She shot her left hand out and nabbed the other pokéball he had stolen out of the same pocket he had retrieved Totodile's pokéball from. She leapt back to where she had stood before.

"What the…? You knew I had the other one too?"

"That's right! This pokémon was going to be mine until you went and stole it, buddy! Now I'm gonna defeat you and make you give that pokémon back too! Go, Chikorita"

"Heh, you beat me? I'll believe it when I see it! Totodile, Scratch attack!"

"Toto!" it rasped as it rushed at Chikorita; its claws sharp, exposed and ready to impale the small grass pokemon.

 _Alright, my first battle!_ "Chikorita, dodge it and hit it with a tackle!"

"Chiiiko!" it yelled and complied. It dodged to the right, spun around and rushed at Totodile nailing it from behind.

"Totodile, turn and scratch it!" the boy yelled.

Totodile spun around and dug its claws into Chikorita who yelled in pain. "Chikaaa!"

"Oh no! Chikorita, are you okay?" She rushed over and knelt next to Chikorita placing her hand on its back.

The boy laughed. "How pathetic! You actually care about that pathetic pile pf mulch? I'm glad you stole it. That runt is weak."

Kris gasped. "You take that back, you creep! Chikorita, show him how strong you are! Tackle that Totodile's block off!"

"Chikoritaaaa!" it gave a battle cry as it dashed at Totodile and struck it in the stomach. Totodile was flung backwards, hit the dirt, rolled, and stood up again.

"See? Now that's power! It took the hit, and still got up ready to fight! Yup, this Totodile and I are gonna be champions, you wait and see!"

"I admit your Totodile is strong, but it's no stronger than Chikorita! Chikorita, tackle it again!" Chikorita rushed it again but this time Totodile leapt into the air and landed behind Chikorita where it scratched it again. Chikorita let out an even louder cry and, before it could recover, Totodile scratched it again sending it spinning into the dirt.

"Chikorita, no!" Kris shouted as she crouched next to Chikorita.

"Yeah, you can keep that weak thing. I'll be on my way now." And with these words the red-haired boy called Totodile back into it's ball, and walked on.

Now Kris had to go back to the lab and face Professor Elm. How would the Professor react? What of Ethan and Eusine? Will they make it to Mr. Pokémon's house? What will happen to the third trainer who was supposed to pick up Totodile? Find out next time on Pokémon Heart and Soul!

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


End file.
